une latine , une celte, des vikings, des latins et un germanique
by lurichio-chan
Summary: Prenez une fic. Ajoutez y une pincée d'ex-vikings, une latine fraiche, une celte du jour, un prussien, ainsi qu' une bonne mesure de latins. Mijotez le temps d'une soirée alcoolisée, et servez à chaud le lendemain sur le web. Présence de deux ocs, et de quelqu'un mentionnés.


Alors me voilà sur le fandom d'hetalia. Je n'ai pas pu résister quand j'ai trouvée ce « jeux » qui trainait sur internet, et je m'y suis mise ! ^^'

Pardonnez mes fautes, je n'ai plus de Bêta lecteur...arg, 7 a été supprimé, c'est en faite , le macareux d'Iceland.

* * *

1Norvège 2Sylvia  
3Danemark  
4Suède  
5Finland  
6Iceland

8France  
9Espagne  
10Norah  
11Prusse  
12Egypte  
13Grece  
14Italie N  
15Itali S

* * *

1) Alors c'est partit. 1_(Norvège)_ et 10 _(__Norah__)_commencent à se battre. Que c'est-il passé au juste? **Ils ont fait une expérience magique qui a foiré, et du coup ils ont échangés leur place avec leur 2P, qui se rejettent la faute.  
**  
2) 2 _(Sylvia) _et 8 _(France)_ décident de jouer au strip poker après quelques verres d'alcool. 2 retire son caleçon quand...15 _(Itali S)_ rentre. Réactions des trois personnes? **Sylvia n'a pas de caleçon...elle enlèverait plutôt son string...et garderait le pantalon. Quand à Romano...elle et Francis le kidnapperaient pour lui faire tout plein de papouilles et de câlins entre frères et sœur. **

3) 14 _(Italie N)_ colle une pancarte avec écrit "Je suis un uke total" dans le dos de 9 _(Espagne)._ Celui-ci s'en rend compte après que tout le monde se soit foutu de lui. Réaction?** Eu...Feliciano coller une pancarte de ce genre à Antonio ? Ok, et bien 'tonio passerait l'éponge en câlinant son Hermano, en disant qu'il est trop mignon. **

4)15 _(Itali S)_ glisse un produit pas net dans le repas de 4 _(Suède),_ mais celui-ci donne sa part à 6 _(Iceland)_. **Romano, qui juge que Berwald n'est pas assez bien pour vivre près de sa Sorella chérie tente de l'empoisonner. Mais il passe sa part à Emile, qui tombe malade, déclenchant les foudres de Lukas...qui est calmé d'un baiser de la belle romaine. **

5) 3 _(Danemark)_ est totalement bourré, et on désigne 12 _(Egypte)_ pour le ramener à l'hôtel. **Logique, Gupta est le plus calme de tous ces olibrius, on sera sûr que Mathias sera entre de bonnes mains (a par s'il le drague sous l'effet de l'alcool en pansant qu'il est Portugal...)**

6) 5 _(Finlande)_ et 7 _( __)_ se sont perdus. Et se mettent à s'engueuler en se hurlant dessus. Surtout que leurs portables sont out. **Tino et Mr .Puffin sont pommés, Tino perd sa légendaire bonne humeur, et se farcit le piaf. (niark niark x), il l'engueule tellement fort que le macareux en fait de peur. Ou pas.**

7) 11 _(Prusse)_ passe alors avec des provisions, et ils lui sautent dessus pour le piller. Et lui chourer son portable. Et sa voiture. **Tino se reconverti dans le grand banditisme, pète un câble, assomme Gilbert à coup de batte de baseball, et le ligote dans le coffre.**

8) Ho non. 5 _(Finlande)_ avait un dîner d'affaires/d'amis/autre avec 4 _(Suède)_. Il va devoir l'appeler pour le prévenir de son (grand) retard. Comment se passe la communication? **Un dîner d'amis ? Bien sur...on y croit x) et bien il appel Ber' qui lui apporte le dîner au boulot. Et qui menace son boss avec son regard flippant de ne plus jamais le retenir pour des dossiers. En l'attendant.  
**

9) 11 _(Prusse)_ va-t-il se venger d'avoir été bouclé dans le coffre? Si oui comment? **Le génialissime Gilbert essai d'attaquer Tino par derrière, mais celui-ci est bien défendu par tous les autres nordique. Après l'avoir un peu amoché, Sylvia appelle ****Norah**** pour qu'elle ramène à leur maison son stupide copain. **

10) 9 _(Espagne)_ décide de faire des crêpes. Sauf qu'elles retombent toujours autre part que dans la poêle. 2 _(Sylvia)_ n'a pas appréciée de la prendre sur le crâne. Elle va se venger! Comment? **Sylvia expose sa collection de caleçon à motif de tomates et ses autres objets voués au culte de la tomate au musé national de Madrid. Et prend plein de photo. Vendetta !**

11) 3 _(Danemark)_ a amené des gâteaux pour ses amis. Comme c'est gentil de sa part. **Les nordiques se mettent à douter de sa santé mentale. Les pâtisseries sont sûrement empoisonnées ! Les autres prennent exemples sur ceux qui ont survécus le plus loin temps avec se malade...et déclinent l'offre. **

12) 4_(Suède)_, 8 _(France)_ et 11 _(Prusse)_ n'en veulent pas. 3 _(Danemark)_ se met à pleurer mais ils ne cèdent pas. **Berwald lui propose une véritable raison de pleurer. Cette fois, c'est à Mathias de décliner poliment l'offre. **

13) Ho non il avait mis des philtres étranges (made in Scotland) dedans. Réactions des mangeurs? ** Le macareux, qui a découvert une soudaine passion dans « l'emerdage » de prussien depuis l'incident de la voiture, lui avait volé sa part, et se met à draguer (lourdement) Sylvia ! Impensable ! Il la déteste tellement d'habitude, et là à se comporter comme une petite fille modèle...WTF ?!**

14) 1 _(Norvège) _saute sur 15 _(Itali S)_ en gloussant. 4 _(Suède)_ essaie de les séparer parce que bordel le premier est pire qu'un poulpe. **Non ! Lukas en avait mangé lui aussi ! Romano hurle au viole, qu'il aurait mieux fait d'essayer de l'empoisonner lui, plutôt que Suède, qu'il ne mérite absolument pas sa magnifique Sorella et l'appelle à chaudes larmes...pendant qu'elle prend des photos avec les autres enfants latin. **

15) 2 _(Sylvia) _se jette sur 8 _(France) _et le plaque au sol, le second tente de le calmer. Et finit par l'assommer d'un coup de poing parce que non il ne le déshabillera pas comme ça devant tout le monde en plus! **Sylvia a ingérée de la pâtisserie en embrassant Lukas pour le détourner de Romano, et couine qu'elle veut prendre un bain avec son frère chéri, comme quand ils étaient petits. **

16) 5 _(Finlande)_ embrasse langoureusement 9 _(Espagne)_. 4 _(Suède)_ tente encore de les séparer. **Tino est revenue dans sa phase « je suis une racaille »! Pauvre Antonio, Berwald tente de le tuer pour avoir embrassé (même forcé) sa « wife » !**

17) En voilà cinq de ligotés (1_ Norvège_, 15_ Itali S_, 2_ Sylvia_, 5 _Finlande_ et 9 _Espagne_), mais où sont les autres? **En train de chercher Danemark, pour qu'il arrange sont bordel, et trouve un antidote aux cinq malades. **

18) 11 _(Prusse)_ flanque une fessée à 3 _(Danemark)_. Devant 4 _(Suède)_ qui filme. Et ils gardent ça comme matériel de chantage. **La vengeance démange Gilbert de frapper un nordique, il profite donc qu'il puisse le faire sur Mathias sans avoir le reste de la famille sur le dos, et Berwald se dit qu'il va garder une copie de la scène pour lui, qu'il pourra regarder quand il s'ennuiera, de temps en temps, ou lui ressortir. **

19) C'est pas tout ça, faut retrouver 6 _(Iceland)_, 7 _(__ )_ ,10 _(__Norah__)_ ,12 _(Egypte)_ ,13 _(Grèce)_ et 14 _(Italie N)_! On se sépare et 3 _(Danemark) _a intérêt à collaborer s'il ne veut pas que son humiliation soit diffusée sur la toile. **Iceland ****et **** son oiseau sont partis dans un coin pour observer, blasés, la situation, ****Norah**** est allée border ses enfants, tandis que Gupta, Héraclès et Romano font un concile sur « avons-nous bien fait d'accepter que notre sœur vive parmi ces barbares fous à lier du nord ».**

20) _11 (Prusse)_ a retrouvé 7 _( __)_ qui fait un strip-tease sans musique debout sur une table. D'accord...**Prusse cris que Gilbird est 100 fois plus awersome que ce piaf nullissime du nord. **

21) 3 _(Danemark) _a retrouvé 14_(Italie N)_. Il a attaché 12 _(Egypte)_ et s'apprête à la frapper avec une cravache dans un délire S/M. Fight pour l'arrêter! **OHMONDIEUOHMONDIEUOHMONDIEU...un Feliciano yander...en fait, il a fait semblant avec Gupta pour faire flipper le danois, c'est la première étape du plan _« Sauvons Sylvia-Polina de ces Malades du Nord ! »_**

22) 6 _(Iceland)_...pleure. Parce que le philtre l'a changé en fille. 4 _(Suède) _tente de le consoler. **Suède sort sûrement à Iceland un truque du genre : « T'quets 'ce, t' t'jourd 'n fr're p'ur no's » (t'inquiétè Ice, tu es toujours un frère pour nous).**

23) 13 _(Grèce)_ s'est caché dans le placard. Le philtre lui a fait poussé des oreilles d'âne. **Il ne s'en est même pas rendu compte, puis qu'il dort. **

24) Bon...pour les calmer on va leur livrer 3 _(Danemark). _**Là, les latins se défoulent. Encore mieux qu'à la fin de la seconde GM. Mwa ha ha ha ha ~**

25) Quel serait le pire cadeau que 1 _(Norvège)_ pourrait offrir à 15 _(Italie S)_ ? **Un guide de la cuisine norvégienne. **

26) 7 _(__)_ fond en larmes. 11 _(Prusse)_ lui montre une vidéo de 8 _(France)_ qui le fait éclater de rire. Que fait 8 sur cette vidéo pour déclencher l'hilarité au juste? **Mystérieusement devenus proches depuis le début de cette débâcle, Gilbert montre une vidéo de Francis au macareux. Que fait-il ? Il se mange la même porte 3 fois de suite x) .**

27) Suite à un pari, 5 _(Finlande)_ doit s'habiller en servante et se laisser prendre en photo par 2 (Sylvia). **Sylvia est ravie de photographier Tino avec ses vêtement indécent : elle va pouvoir les monnayer très chère auprès de Suède. **

28) Un résumé de fanfic pour 9 _(Espagne)/_14 _(Italie N)_? **1936/1939 :La guerre civile et le fascisme font ravage en Espagne. Acculé, désespéré, et retranché dans l'isolement le plus complet, Antonio supplie à genoux son petit frère de lui accorder de l'aide. Mais celui-ci a beaucoup changé depuis 1924 et Mussolini. Feliciano, le doux, le gentil Feliciano...est-ce du mépris et de l'indifférence dans ses yeux ? **

30) 12 _(Egypt)_ fait un château de cartes mais 10 _(_**_Norah_**_)_ fait tout tomber! Il pique une crise de nerfs...comment? **Aucune chance que Gupta s'énerve, et Norah s'excuse immédiatement, lui proposant d'en refaire un ensemble ^^.  
**

31) Qu'aimes-tu dans le 13 _(Grèce)/_3 _(Danemark)_? Ou que déteste-tu? **Euuu...ça existe ? Du Danemark x Grèce ? O.o Peut être le côté comique, entre l'un qui veut boire, et l'autre qui veut parler philosophie...  
**

32) Qu'aimerais-tu dire à 7 _( __)_ ? **Put***, mais c'est quoi cette voix de chanteur de hard métal ?!**

33) De quel événement historique voudrais-tu parler avec 1 _(Norvège)_ ? **De la période viking, évidement~ . **

34) Tu préfères 2 _(Sylvia)_ à quel moment de son histoire? **Pendant la seconde GM, où elle était contrebandière, et harcelait ses frères italiens pour qu'ils abandonnent l'Axe !Et aussi à l'époque viking, où elle s'insurgeait devant la culture scandinave, qu'elle jugeait inférieur à la culture romaine. Ils n'ont pas dû apprécier...  
**

35) Tu trouves 4 _(Suède)_ sexy? **Mmm... il est bien foutu. **

36) Tu trouves 5 (Finlande) mignons? **Et comment ! ****X) He is so cuuuuuuuuuute ~  
**

37) Qui est le plus fort entre 8 _(France)_ et 6 _(Iceland)_ ? **France, il est plus âgé, mais de son côté, Emile a les nordiques prêts à le défendre... **

38) Quel est la plus grande peur de 11 _(Prusse)_ ? **Retrouver un matin ****Norah**** (sa copine), Liam et Frédérique (leurs jumeaux) morts. **

39) Et le secret de 14 _(Italie N)_ ? **C'EST UN YANDER EN PUISSANCE ! COURT ALLEMAGNE !**

Voilà ^^

* * *

Je taggue...**Tous ceux qui me lisent ! Envoyez-moi un lien s'il vous plaît, j'aimerais bien lire ça ! )**

Norah est une de mes oc. Elle est la fille de Peuple Celte et d'une humaine. Elle est en couple avec Prusse et a deux enfants avec lui : Liam et Frédéric. Elle est la cousine des anglo-saxons et de France. Elle a été fiancée à Prusse pendant leur enfance au Moyen-age, mais n'en a gardée aucun souvenir. Ils ont été séparés en 1503, se sont retrouvés en 1943, et se sont enfin mariés en 2002. Ils ont eu deux enfant hors mariages, des jumeaux nommé Frédéric et Liam. Je posterais des images d'elle sur mon deviantart, dont vous trouverez le lien sur ma page. Niveaux caractère, elle est très calme, sereine, serviable, mais d'un sang froid et d'un courage à toute épreuve. Elle se met en colère rarement, mais quand cela arrive (en générale quand on touche à sa famille) et peut se montrer froide, machiavélique et agressive.

_**Norah m'appartient ! Prévenez moi si vous souhaiter me l'emprunter, signalez le à vos lecteur ou à vos « fans », et permettez moi d'avoir accès à votre travail sur ce personnage s'il vous plaît ! Cela me ferais vraiment plaisir !**_

_**LE PLAGIA EST UN DELIT!**_

Sylvia-Polina est une de mes oc. Elle est une fille illégitime de Rome et d'une esclave romaine, et a été élevée avec les nations latines, ses demis frères, dont elle est très proche. Pour certaines raisons, elle vie depuis environ 1500 avec les nordiques, et est en couple avec Norvège. Je posterais des images d'elle sur mon deviantart, dont vous trouverez le lien sur ma page. Niveaux caractère, elle aime faire la fête, draguer et boire (comme tout enfant de Rome qui se respecte x) ) mais est très fidèle. Sans honte ni complexe, elle peut tenir de longues conversations perverses avec France, ou parler philosophie avec Grèce et Égypte. Elle est très maternelle, et considère les nordics comme sa deuxième famille. Ah, et elle est experte en blagues vaseuses…

_**Sylvia-Polina m'appartient ! Prévenez moi si vous souhaiter me l'emprunter, signalez le à vos lecteur ou à vos « fans », et permettez moi d'avoir accès à votre travail sur ce personnage s'il vous plaît ! Cela me ferais vraiment plaisir !**_

_**LE PLAGIA EST UN DELIT!**_

Portugal est d'après moi une fille au faite.

Merci de votre attention, et à plus (^.^)/


End file.
